The present disclosure relates to a teleconferencing system in which a teleconference is conducted through a network and to non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program that is used by the teleconferencing system.
A teleconferencing system that conducts a teleconference is known. In the teleconferencing system, teleconferencing terminals through which users' images and voices can be input and output are provided in a plurality of locations. The images and voices that are acquired by the individual teleconferencing terminals are relayed by a teleconferencing server. A teleconference is conducted by the combining and outputting of the images and voices by each of the teleconferencing terminals. For example, in a teleconferencing system, the teleconference is recorded by the teleconferencing server.